Fanning the Flames
by Denizen Of Madness
Summary: Cinder, a pyromaniac Pegasus from Fillydelphia, Moves to Ponyville, looking for excitement. Only she didn't bargain for a lot of different things, including androgynous unicorns, insane divas, and mute villains. Sequel to "Apollo: First Peacemaker of Equestria"


**A/N: Okay, a few things before you read. This fanfic is a sort of sequel to 'Apollo: First Peacemaker of Equestria', which was written by Wolf Mirage. I know what you're thinking, "Why the pineapple is he writing a sequel to someone elses fic?" Well, the thing is, I created a character for 'Apollo', named Cinder. I liked her so much that I asked Wolf if I could use both her and Apollo for my story, to which she said yes. **

**As such, my story will adhere to the rules that 'Apollo' had, meaning three things. **

**One, all of the characters are human unless specified otherwise, and two, their cutie marks will appear on the back of their hands, three, features like wings and horns will still appear. (Terminology still applies)  
**

**On one final note, I suggest that you read 'Apollo' in order to fully understand what is going on. Seriously. You don't want to read this without knowing who's who and what happened. **

**Also, thanks to Wolf Mirage for letting me write this.**

* * *

Of all the things Cinder has had to do in the past few months, getting a job was hands down the most difficult. Actually, the hard part wasn't getting a job, the hard part was _keeping_ one. Sure, she helped to jump start a relationship between her best friend, Apollo, and another close friend, Big Macintosh, but was unable to keep a frikken' job!

Well, this time, she had a lead, and she was going to grab the bull by the horns, and never let go! And I mean that in a literal sense. Today Cinder was applying to be a bull rider for a local rodeo.

Cinder was a young pegasus around eighteen years old. Suiting her name, she had Fire-red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her wings matched her hair. Her slender face was framed by two bangs. She was about five feet, nine inches tall with an average build. Her eyes were green, which was a stark contrast to the rest of her. Not to mention her apt cutie mark, a fire ball that signified her talent of starting fires.

So the young pegasus got ready that very morning in her small apartment. She gave her self a pep talk as she pulled her fiery red hair back into a ponytail. (no pun intended)

"I can do this. It's only like the fifth job I had in, oh TWO MONTHS!" Cinder yelled as she failed to give herself a pep talk. "No, Cind. You can do this. All you have to do is ride an extremely strong beast, and if Apollo can do it, so can I!" She muttered as she gave herself as better, if not slightly offensive, pep talk.

She marched out the door in confidence, but met a chill as she opened it. Looking down, she realized what the problem was. She had on her usual tan jacket, red and grey tennis shoes, and shirt that said "Squirrel Power", but was missing something. "Wearing pants to a job interview would be a good idea!" She said as she marched right back in.

**{However long it takes to put on a pair of jeans later...}**

Cinder left her small apartment hastily. This time she made sure that she had everything she needed for today.

"So, was pants-lessness some new type of fashion statement?" She heard some one call from the terrace bellow her apartment.

_'Oh, lord. Of all the people who had to see that, why did have to be her?'_ Cinder looked off the rail way of the staircase leading from her home. "Sorry about that, Ms. Lockit! I have pre-interview jitters!"

Ms. Lockit, Cinder's land lady, was a woman nearing her fifties. She had a silver perm and wore a gray pantsuit. Her cutie mark was a dark gray lock with a key. "Look, I don't care what the hell it was, all I care about is that you pay your rent by the end of the week." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry, this time I've got a definite lead!" Cinder said in a hopeful voice.

"Sure like how the last five "leads" you had were so successful." Sarcastic.

"Look, I promise I'll pay you Sunday, okay?" With that, Cinder took off into the air.

**{At the** **rodeo...}**

Now wearing jeans, Cinder was ready to tackle an attempt to become a bull rider. She looked around in wonder at the clowns and cowboys practicing for the next big show. After wandering for a bit, she found the manager, who was a thirty-something bald guy in a cowboy outfit.

"Ah, Yer Cinder, right?" He asked in a southern accent.

"Yup! And you're the manager, right?" She started to jump a bit and punched thin air. "Cuz I'm ready to ride some bulls!"

"Now, are ya sure that you want this job? Ah not sure if ya can handle it," He looked at Cinder top to bottom.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cinder shouted as her wings unfolded in an angry fashion.

"Ah jus' don't think the bulls'll like ya all that much."

"Nonsense! I bet I can ride one for at least five minutes!" Cinder flew into the bullpen. "Come on, big guy. Let me get on you."

As Cinder inched toward the lone bull, and upon seeing her, its' nose flared. It charged at Cinder with primal red-hating fury. Crash, the bull made contact with her and sent her flying.

She landed outside of the bullpen with a _thud_, the manager running to see if she was okay. Miraculously, the worst damage Cinder had were a few bruises. She decided ton chalk up her over all wellness to the inherant durability that all pegasi had.

"Ow," Cinder groaned in pain as she stood up, "You're right. This isn't the job for me. Now, If you excuse me, I'm going to go to the hospital." She turned to leave the rodeo, another lead becoming a dead end and another day closer to eviction.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Leave a review, because I love feedback.**

**Next chapter: Just when Cinder seems to loose her apartement, fate seems to intervene in the form of a man refered to as the Professor, who runs an unusual shop. And adding even more confusion to her life, Cinder's co-worker's very existance seems to leave her in a state of confusion.**


End file.
